Role Reversal
by Amaya-Oneesama
Summary: When InuYasha pisses off a witch, she retaliates with a personality-changing spell. Can the gang figure out who’s who before relationships blossom and screw everything up? InuKag Rated for language and some scenes...
1. Prologue

**Role Reversal**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but I will when I become world dictator.

**Summary:** When InuYasha pisses off a witch, she retaliates with a personality-changing spell. Can the gang figure out who's who before relationships blossom and screw everything up? 3rd person omniscient Inu/Kag

**Author's Notes:** Okay...I have no idea if this plot has been done before, but it's worth a shot. Lol. On with the fic!

**Chapter Dedication: None this time**

"Are you sure there are not **any** Shikon shards around???" This was about the millionth time InuYasha had asked Kagome this, and it was starting to piss her off.

"For the billionth time, InuYasha, I would tell you if there were any around," Kagome yelled. "And if you ask me again, I will s-i-t you until your back is broken." InuYasha mentally cringed and shut his mouth for the time being.

It was a crisp, clear summer day, and the Inu-gumi was walking along a worn, dirt path about three miles from Kaede's village. The atmosphere in the group was both light and tense. You see, earlier that day, right after Kagome came back from the future, Kouga decided to make an appearance. There were a lot of love confessions, insults, swords, and "sits" flying around. That pretty much sums up everything that happened.

Along with that, Miroku had, once again, groped Sango. When will he learn? On the other side, though, Sango and Kagome were whispering and laughing together and the boys, well, the boys were the same as always. InuYasha was sulking along and Miroku was undoubtedly thinking one perverted thought or another.

"I can sense a powerful aura ahead," Miroku said abruptly. "Better be on our guard."

The group walked in to a large clearing where an old woman dressed in a scraggly black and green kimono sat meditating. She looked to be about eighty-five and had long, tangled white hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her face was creased with wrinkles and deep laugh lines were apparent beside her eyes. She looked peaceful sitting there, the wind blowing her disheveled hair around her.

It was then that Kagome realized that there was no breeze. What was she?

"Hey, hag, you wanna move?" InuYasha asked. His only response was the slight opening of her left eye.

"Move your ass outta my way!" This time, she opened both eyes and stood, a cloud of dust rising as she shifted. She had to be six and a half feet tall, at least, and made InuYasha look like a midget.

"Are you deaf?! I said MOVE!"

"Child, ye must learn to have patience. And not to be so rude. Slow down, the world can wait for you."

"Well, old woman, I happen to be in a hurry, so move it!" The old woman merely sighed and began to chant something in an ancient language of some kind.

"What are you doing? Move already," a now frustrated InuYasha yelled. The woman began to move her hands, making strange motions while muttering. When she finally finished, she had but one word of warning.

"Your lives will be turned upside down in forty eight hours. I suggest you get anything you need to say out in the open. Heed my warning, or face the eternal depression of regret."

"What on earth is that supposed to mean, hag?" The old woman merely nodded her head, mumbled some more, and then disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Feh," InuYasha scowled and sheathed the fang. "Coward. Running away when I was about to use my Kaze no Kizu."

"InuYasha, I honestly do not think she knew what you were planning to do." Kagome put in her two cents. "Let us just move on, okay?"

"Feh," he repeated and turned his nose up in the air.

"I will take that as a yes." Kagome scrambled on to InuYasha's back and Miroku, Sango, and Shippou clambered on top of a newly transformed Kirara. Off the group rode, into the sunset, having no idea what was in store for them over the next two days.

_7:00, The next day_

"Kaze no Kizu!" It was only seven and Kagome had already spotted a demon with a few shards.

"InuYasha! The shards are in its arms!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Damnit! There is one in each?!"

"No, only the first two." The demon this time was a huge spider demon from the continent. It was not one of Naraku's minions, thankfully. InuYasha had just succeeded in defeating the demon, but he had yet to retrieve the Shikon no Tama shards.

With one final swing of Tetsusaiga, the shards popped out of its legs. Kagome caught them and purified them with just one touch.

"I would say we make a pretty good team," she said. InuYasha just gave his usual cocky smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Seeing his smile gave Kagome a warm feeling that spread from the top of her head to the tips of her toes (No, of course it was not her miko power! Do not be silly!). She smiled her genuinely friendly smile back, already feeling her soul grow warmer. _Or was that just her face?_

InuYasha looked over at Kagome. Her comment had been truthful; they did make a good team. A light pink tinge had spread over the apples of her cheeks.

_'She looks so beautiful smiling like that.'_ InuYasha felt his cheeks begin to heat up as well._ We all know what he was thinking..._

If only these two lovebirds could reveal their true feelings to each other.

Meanwhile... 

Sango and Miroku stood watching the sight before them unfold.

"Think they're anywhere close to admitting it?" Sango asked Miroku.

"No, and I do not think they will for a while. What about you and I?" Sango felt a familiar feeling on her backside.

"HENTAI!!!" A loud smack echoed throughout the surrounding area, yet it did not disturb the blushing couple to the left of Sango and Miroku.

_Later that night..._

_'Something deep within me feels compelled to tell him how I feel about him. Could it possibly have something to do with what the witch said today?'_ Kagome sat lost in thought while the others tended to other matters.

"Hey, you okay?" A tender voice called out to her and Kagome looked up.

"Hm? Oh, yea, I am fine. I was just thinking." InuYasha frowned down at her.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just what that witch said earlier today."

"Forget about it. It was probably just some stupid mumbo jumbo or something."

"Yeah," Kagome smiled. "You are probably right. I will try my hardest to forget about it."

"Good. Now, can you make the ramen? I am starving over here." Silly InuYasha, only concerned about food. _But is that ALL he is concerned about?_

_About Midnight, InuYasha's dream..._

InuYasha sat in his tree, his brow furrowed and dripping with sweat. He was having the most horrible nightmare.

_InuYasha sat in a clearing; the surrounding area was bleak and dismal. There was no color. It was as if the earth's creator had forgotten this little area. It looked like no one had been there for a long time: the grass was up to InuYasha's waist and the trees were overgrown with ivy._

_There was a sudden noise to InuYasha's left and he snapped his head in that direction. Kagome stood on the edge of the clearing, staring at InuYasha with those warm, chocolaty eyes of hers._

_"Kagome?" InuYasha called out tentatively. Kagome merely smiled and strolled up to InuYasha._

_"I have something I have been meaning to tell you," she said while looking him in the eye._

_"Okay. What is it?"_

_"Well, I do not know how else to say it, so I will just be blunt. I love you. I love you, InuYasha, with all my heart and soul." InuYasha stared wild-eyed at the young beauty in front of him. A smile graced his lips. He had waited so long to hear those words, and when he finally did, it was in his dream. Boy, life sucks._

_InuYasha did not answer, but instead pulled her to him in a bone crushing hug._

_"Kagome, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear that. I love you as well. I cannot imagine my life without you. You make me whole." After these words soared off his lips, a bright white light appeared. This unidentifiable light took his Kagome with it and left a lecherous monk in her place._

_InuYasha pulled back from the hug, and looked down. His Kagome was gone! She was no more! What happened? Startled, InuYasha lurched back with a jerk, back in to reality._

InuYasha plummeted down to the ground from his tree.

"Oof!" A groan of pain escaped his lips as he landed. Luckily, he did not land directly on the ground, but on a soft, warm _creature._ He could feel its thick fur that covered most of its body.

Slightly disoriented, InuYasha pulled back, whipping his sword out of its sheath. When he pulled back, however, he was greeted with deep brown orbs.

"What are you doing?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"I am trying to sleep, and you come flying down on top of me, then you pull out your sword, ready to slice me to bits."

"It was an accident. I had a bad dream and fell out of the tree." Kagome's face changed from anger to amusement, then to tenderness.

"Hehe...Are you okay?" She snickered.

"Yes, I am quite alright, thank you."

"I am sorry, InuYasha. So, what was your dream about?"

"Well, it is kind of complicated to explain."

"I have time to listen."

"I was standing in a clearing that had been bleached of color, except for all of the people. You appeared and we talked, then I looked over at you and you were gone, but Miroku was in your place. Do you have any idea what it means?"

"No, I do not. Do not worry about it and go back to sleep. I have enough blanket; you can sleep down here if you wish."

"I will be fine, thanks." A blushing InuYasha turned and scampered up his tree.

_Come on now, you did not think he was really going to tell her the real dream, did you?_

**Author's Notes:** Okay, first chapter done. About...eight more to go...maybe. There is only so much you can do with this plot line. Well, I have to go to bed now. Ja ne!

_**PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS 'REVIEW' IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE OF THIS STORY!!!! **_


	2. Part 1: Anarchy

**Role Reversal**

**Part 1: Anarchy**

**Disclaimer:** In your ear with a bottle of beer...

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I have decided! One-word chapters for all installments! It is going to be hard! Anyway, my laptop finally decided to work, so I can use Microsoft Word! YAY!! ::throws confetti:: Okay, here's the deal. I do not know the exact color of Kagome's eyes. In the color version of the manga, they are a grey-blue. However, in the American version of the anime, they a dark brown. On with the fic! Review responses at the bottom.

**Chapter Dedication:** My friend Nicole because she helped inspire me to write this! (Note: if you want a chapter dedicated to you, tell me!)

_24 hours later…_

"InuYasha," Kagome began. "Are you okay? You seem kind of…moody."

"I'm fine, okay!" InuYasha quickly turned his head back to face the wind, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he did so. He tightened his grip on the younger girl's legs and bounded forward even faster than before. He liked the feeling of her warmth on his back and the wind in his face. It made him feel free, free and uninhibited. Most of all, he liked being near Kagome, but that was his secret.

Kagome hugged InuYasha's neck tighter, wondering all the while why he would not open up to her. That was all she wanted, a little bit of trust between them. But he had lost that a long time ago; his capacity for trust dried up along with Kikyou. She shut her eyes, wishing every day could be like this; wishing that she and InuYasha could be together, wishing for his love, his trust, and his companionship. Kagome sighed wistfully, her eyes tearing up.

InuYasha heard Kagome's sigh. It was almost inaudible, but with his hearing, he could hear pretty much anything. Then, he smelled it. Tears. Kagome's tears. Why was she crying? What had he done? Immediately, InuYasha began to feel immense guilt; he hadn't meant to make her cry. His pace slowed for a moment before he turned and yelled back to Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou.

"Oi, guys! You head on to the nearest village. I'll catch up with you later." With that, he bounded off the path and leaped into the forest. Once he found a tree that was suitable, he perched in it and let Kagome drop off his back on to the tree limb. Kagome gazed up at him once he turned around.

"What's going on?" She asked. Her chocolate orbs looked up at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

She gasped as he turned around, a clear mixture of guilt and pain on his face.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"InuYasha, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Whadda ya mean? You were crying while I was carrying you!" InuYasha all but shouted at her. Kagome's sudden intake of breath made InuYasha's ears twitch in annoyance and anxiousness.

"I wasn't crying. I was, um, I, uh, I have allergies! Yeah, that's it. Allergies. Tough stuff." For a second, InuYasha looked as though he did not believe her. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, trying to process what she said.

"Okay." With that one little word, Kagome let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Kagome," InuYasha began.

"Yeah?"

"What's an 'alerjies'?" Kagome stifled a laugh at his awkward pronunciation of the word.

"Well, allergies are things that make you feel kinda bad. They make your eyes water, your throat hurt, and your nose gets all stuffy."

"Oh. Do you need some water?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Well, you said it made your throat hurt." He looked so innocent when he said that. Kagome had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Um, InuYasha?"

"What is it?"

"I don't have allergies…"

"Whadda ya mean?!"

"I, um, I just didn't want to tell you why I was upset."

"Feh. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?!?!" Kagome gazed up into his liquid-gold orbs, wondering if he really wanted to know and if she should really tell him. Cautiously, Kagome bit her lip and started into her explanation.

"Do you remember when I told you how Kikyou and I were alike in our desire to be with you? Well, I was just wishing that we could stay like that forever. And also that you would at least open up to me and trust me a little bit more than you do right now. It aggravates me that you can't even trust me just a little bit!"

"I do trust you! I let you go home, don't I?!"

"I wouldn't call it trust when you come back to drag me off again after about a day. What are you so afraid of?! Where do you think I would go?"

"Feh. It's that stupid Ho-ho kid."

"Hojou?"

"Whatever. You ran off with him one time. And I know you'll do it again!"

"InuYasha! I would never leave you alone here!"

"How can I be sure?"

"Because, well, because…I can't say."

"So you would leave?!"

"NO! I promise I wouldn't!"

"Tell me why, wench!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Spit it out!!!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Upon realizing what she had mistakenly blurted out, Kagome's hands clapped over her mouth.

_'Did I really just say that out loud?'_ Kagome thought.

_'Did she really just say that out loud?'_ InuYasha contemplated.

"Kagome?" Too embarrassed to say anything, Kagome merely gave a nod of her head.

"Did you really mean that?" Kagome raised her eyes up to meet InuYasha's. Coffee orbs met tawny and their gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity. Through that one gaze, all emotion was expressed. Words were felt and not heard. All the things that had needed to be said were just expressed through facial expression. It was the epitome of love; the perfect picture, like something out of a movie. Dramatic music and all.

Slowly, InuYasha began to walk towards Kagome, eyes never wavering from her face. He did, however, break the eye contact long enough to lean down and give her a passionate kiss. When the couple parted for air, InuYasha pulled Kagome to him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you, too, Kagome," he gently whispered in her ear.

_Same time, with Sango and Miroku_

"Ahhh! You hentai! STOP IT!!!" Sango exclaimed as the monk's "cursed hand" somehow found its way to her backside…again. In turn, Sango's hand connected with his face…again.

"My dear Sango, you know I cannot resist your immense beauty. I just have my ways of expressing it." By some means, the lecherous monk still managed to look suave and keep his calm expression. Sango just gave him a glare and turned away, blushing furiously all the while.

Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had arrived in Kaede's village a few moments ago and already Miroku had started his antics.

_'He is infuriating!'_ Sango thought as she strolled away from the monk. _'Humph. And he's supposed to be holy. And to think, at times I even thought he was cute, or that he at least liked me. What am I saying?! Miroku, cute?!?!'_

Sango's last thought made her blush even more. You couldn't tell if her head was a tomato or if she had a face. Before entering Kaede's hut, she turned to glance at Miroku. He was still standing a few feet from the entrance of the hut, a placid look on his face. He looked as if he was deep in thought about something.

_'Hmm,'_ Miroku thought. _'How should I let Sango know I care about her? Maybe I'll ask Shippou. For a little fox youkai, he seems to know a lot about affairs of this sort.'_

And so, with a determined look on his face, Miroku set off to find Shippou.

An hour or so later… 

Sango had finished helping Kaede prepare dinner and had decided to walk around the village. Sighing, Sango looked around at the happy couples and families playing in the streets. Feeling alone and dejected, Sango turned around and began walking back to Kaede's hut to polish Hirakotsu. Though, upon turning around, she tripped over something.

"Owwww," a high-pitched voice wailed.

"Oh. Sorry, Shippou. I didn't see you." Shippou began rubbing the large knot on his head.

"It's okay, Sango. Oh! I forgot! Miroku wanted me to give these to you." Smiling, Shippou produced a rather large bouquet from behind his back. Attached to one of the long-stemmed flowers was a note. Sango peered in disbelief at the note.

_My Dearest Sango,_

_I wanted to give you these flowers as a token of my love for you. Haven't you realized that I love you yet? I just want you to be happy, and these flowers will, hopefully, cheer you up._

_Love,_

_Miroku_

Sango gasped after she read the note. _'He loves me? Miroku loves me?'_

With a new resolve, Sango headed back towards Kaede's hut. Once Sango reached the hut, she saw Miroku standing outside. Running as fast as she could towards him, Sango tackled him from the side, hugging him around his neck and grinning all the while.

"I take it you liked the flowers," Miroku declared. Sango's reply was a short kiss on the lips. Ah, the simple pleasures of being in love. Unfortunately for Sango, Miroku wanted a little bit more.

_WHAM! _Sango had Hirakotsu out in a flash and slammed it into Miroku's head…again.

"You know, this is just what I'd expect from a hentai like you. You stupid monk, you give me flowers and shower me with complements and I fell for it. How stupid do you think I am?!" Sango hit him once more for good measure before stalking into Kaede's hut.

"You really blew it this time," Shippou piped in.

"All in good measure," came Miroku's mystical reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's a secret." Miroku winked at the little fox youkai before walking into Kaede's hut as well.

_10 hours to go, Kaede's house_

Dinner had been unusually tense that evening. Sango had completely ignored Miroku, except to slap him when he made advances towards her and Kagome and InuYasha both blushed whenever someone asked them what they had been doing. Needless to say, Shippou was the only bubbly one.

The group ate slowly and sat around the fireside in stony silence afterwards. At about ten o' clock, Kagome had decided that they should retire for the night. Everyone took their normal places around the room and it was only then that they began to speak.

"Sango?" Miroku ventured.

"What is it, Houshi-sama?" Miroku winced at the respectful term. Shouldn't she be at least a little more comfortable around him?

"I just wanted to say I am truly sorry, my dear Sango. My hand is cursed; I have no control over it. I didn't want to grope you…. Okay, maybe I did, but I didn't mean to! You have to believe me!" Sango gave him the once over before accepting his apology and scooting closer to him.

"Miroku, if you touch me at anytime during the night, I will cut your hand off. Got that?" Miroku audibly gulped and shivered at the idea of Sango cutting his hand off.

"Yes, ma'am."

Meanwhile, Kagome had spread out her sleeping bag and had just made herself comfy when InuYasha scooted closer to her and leaned over to her.

"InuYasha?" Kagome queried.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Telling you goodnight. Is that okay with you?" Kagome nodded and their lips briefly touched.

"'Night, Kagome."

"Goodnight, InuYasha. I love you."

"Love you, too." Kagome smiled at his reply and rolled over to go to sleep, clutching Shippou tightly to her chest.

InuYasha watched her sleeping form for a moment before lowering his head and clutching Tetsusaiga. He would protect Kagome at any cost during the night. InuYasha felt ecstatic, yet guilty at that thought.

_'Kikyou,'_ he thought glumly. _'I told her the same thing. That I would protect her, that I loved her. Yet, I promised Kagome the same thing. I can't go to hell with her anymore. That would mean leaving my Kagome vulnerable to demons and to that wimpy wolf. I'm sorry, Kikyou. I choose Kagome.'_

With that last thought, he drifted off to sleep.

The group was so enveloped in their reveries that no one noticed the abnormal presence that seemed to appear. All of a sudden, a bright white light engulfed Kaede's hut. From afar, it would have looked as though the sun was rising so soon after setting. A blue orb appeared from each of the weary travelers and switched around until they found someone they were comfortable with, then they settled down into their bodies.

_"Your forty-eight hours is up,"_ a mystifying, yet familiar voice whispered into the now tranquil room.

_The next morning…_

Kagome let out a yawn as she stretched, her back sore from sleeping on the hard ground all night. After clearing the sleep from her crusty eyes, she took the time to glance around the room. Sango was leaning against her right shoulder, still peacefully asleep. Kagome smiled down at her friend for a moment before having a sudden epiphany.

_'Didn't I go to sleep near InuYasha?'_ Inquisitively, Kagome got up, gently laying Sango's head on the floor as she did so, and walked over to where she saw InuYasha sitting. Lo and behold, there she was, lying on the floor, Shippou curled into a tight ball beside her.

Kagome gasped in horror and disbelief as she stared at her body. She glanced down at the body she was in quite alarmingly. She was clad in purple monk's robes and over her right hand was a piece of cloth and the prayer beads Miroku usually wore.

"Oh Kami," Kagome half-whispered. Then, unable to restrain herself any longer, she screamed.

InuYasha woke instantly upon hearing the scream, as did everyone in the hut. He glanced down to make sure Kagome was okay, but found that he was cradling Shippou in his arms.

_'What in the seven hells…'_ he thought.

"What the hell is going on here?" Everyone who had been startled by the sudden scream emitted from Miroku now stared questioningly at InuYasha, or should I say, Kagome.

Sango glanced over at Kagome once she said "hell." Since Kagome never swears, it was a shock that such a fierce string of words would come out of her mouth.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, InuYasha. Why?" The fact that these words were emitted from Miroku's mouth confused Sango even more. And why was she being called Miroku?

Miroku, however, was simply reveling in the fact that he was being held by a lovely lady at the moment, even though it was not the woman he loved. Suddenly unable to control himself, Miroku reached over and displayed a rather undesirable form of affection.

A pain suddenly flashed through his skull as a rather angry Kagome towered over him.

"Shippou, if you touch my ass again, you little runt," she said while lifting him up by his tail, "and I will personally see to it that you will eat through a straw for the rest of your life."

If it weren't for the fact that Miroku suddenly had a tail and was being treated like Shippou, he would have cowered in response "Kagome's" fierce threat. Instead, he merely put on a somewhat pensive face and pondered why certain people were having identity crises.

Throughout the entire conversation, Sango had kept quiet, a perplexed emotion coming across her face at times. It was then though that she decided to voice her thoughts.

"WAHH! Kagome! I'm scared!!!" That said, she ran and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Um, Sango? I'm Kagome," Miroku put in, "and why are you acting like Shippou?"

"What are you talking about, Miroku?" InuYasha queried.

"Yeah! And I'm Shippou!"

"No you're not! You're Sango! What in the seven hells is wrong with you?" Shippou, or rather Miroku, got up and calmly walked over to Sango and, well, you know the drill. Kagome, upon hearing Sango's scream, slammed her hands on the ground and hauled herself to her feet. She then proceeded to grab Shippou by his tail and shake him gruffly.

"You- little- dumbass!" She yelled, punctuating each word with a shake, "Stop- fooling- around!"

Unfortunately, this one little action caused everyone to get up on and chaos ensued. People were throwing punches, shrieking insults, and strings of colorful words were being issued from certain people's mouths. It was then that Kaede decided to stroll in, humming quietly to herself. Upon viewing the scene, she froze, carefully perusing every aspect of the situation. Once her presence became known, all living beings ceased their row.

"I'm sorry. Did I come upon you at a bad time?" Her eye traveled upon the group. Kagome had a hold of Sango's hair, Sango's foot was in Miroku's face, Miroku was sitting on InuYasha's legs, his elbow in his stomach, and Shippou was resting on InuYasha's face.

"NO!" All five chorused.

"We need some help. Something is terribly amiss, Kaede-san." Shippou was the first to speak up.

"I see," the old woman replied. "I thought I perceived a change in your auras. There was also a new presence last night; I thought it was nothing, but it seems that ye have bee cursed."

"Well, you old hag, is there a cure?" Kagome cried. The aged miko looked at Kagome in astonishment. Never had she heard such an outburst from the child. Soon enough, though, Kaede recovered from her distress.

"Yes, Child. There may indeed be a way for ye to change back." _'Whether you can stand the test, though, is up to you,'_ Kaede added as an afterthought.

**Author's Notes:** HOLY SHIT! This chapter is 10 effing pages long!!! That has got to be the most I've ever written!!!! Whether future chapters will be this long or not, I don't know. If you have any questions at all, just ask!

Now, press that button down there and review!!!!! If you review, I might give you something special!!!


End file.
